Void Dark
Void Dark 'is the main antagonist in the video game, ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He is Goldion's son and Liezerota's brother. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Void Dark VS Jedah Dohma * Void Dark Vs Xenolith Possible Opponents * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Disgaea Main Villain Battle Royale History Death Battle Info Weapons * Fists: Void Dark has been trained many years with Goldion in martial arts. * Spear: His spear can be used as a way to drain energy from whatever it hits, including planets. Skills and Abilities Overload Skills * '''Brigante Eclipse: Brigante Eclipse allows Void Dark to steal the Overload skill of any Overlord he defeats. * Alma Ice Sculpture: Alma Ice Sculpture allows Void Dark to freeze time around his target, but requires a constant supply of energy to freeze time around a living organism so Void Dark only freezes time around someone for a short amount of time. Was stolen from Killia. * Broken Faith Magia: Broken Faith Magia allows Void Dark to resurrect people who have died and control anyone if he puts his blood in them, he can use this to control people who are still alive but this expends more energy. Was stolen from Majorita. * Devouring Kris: Devouring Kris allows Void Dark to drain 50% of an enemies SP. It is unknown who it was stolen from. * Mastema's Hatred: Mastema's Hatred allows Void Dark to increase the damage he deals to opponents by 10%. It is unknown who it was stolen from. * Torturous Apathy: Torturous Apathy allows Void Dark to weaken any enemy that is near him for a short while. It is unknown who it was stolen from. Unique Skills * Energy Break: Void Dark makes multiple balls of dark magic which turn into spears that stab the enemy. * Ruin Burst: Void Dark charges one of his spears with dark magic which makes it giant before throwing it and the spear blows up the planet. * Azathoth: Void Dark places his enemies on the moon before throwing a massive drill at them which causes an explosion that destroys the moon and the planet it orbits. * Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm: After Void Dark is separated from his evil heart, he is able to use the Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm. Void Dark fires a beam of holy energy from his hand. It is his most powerful skill. Martial Arts Technique * Triple Strike: Void Dark hits the enemy into the air before hitting them with a powerful punch before they hit the ground. * Phantom Blow: Void Dark creates three duplicates the knocks the enemy into the air before they all kick them back down. * Hurricane Blow: Void Dark uppercuts the enemy with a hurricane. * Purgatory Palm: Void Dark punches the enemy which leaves cracks in space which explode. * Rising Domination: Void Dark uppercuts the enemy which sends them flying into the sky. * Big Bang: Void Dark places the enemy on top of the Sun before punching it so hard that it creates a black hole that explodes recreating the Big Bang. * No Way Out: Void Dark creates a massive ball of energy that the enemy is trapped in while Void Dark throws them around before he slams two pillars into it causing it to explode. Feats * Is one of the strongest demons in the Netherworlds (Even the weakest of demons can destroy large clusters of stars). * Fire an energy ball at Netherworld so hard that it not only destroyed the Netherworld but it also created an explosion that shook the entire universe. * Can keep up with Killia. * Is stronger than Red Magnus, who can destroy the solar system. * Is stronger than Usalia, who can lift up a continent-sized Prinny. * In one of the bad endings, he kills Goldion on his own. * His energy is the reason Liezerota is able to destroy the galaxy. * Can travel from Jupiter to the surface of the Sun in a second. * Can recreate the Big Bang. * As someone who is stronger than most Overlords, he should compare to Laharl who can dodge a laser that envelopes the entire galaxy. * Can fight on par with Killia who can fight Baal, who is a confirmed 4th-dimensional being. Faults * His spears can be destroyed while they are absorbing energy. * Alma Ice Sculptor uses too much energy to keep someone frozen for a long period of time. * Void Dark will often kill his own men if they irritate him. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Copy users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Drill Users Category:Elementals Category:Final Boss Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Power Replicators Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Spear Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains